Experiment
by Eiprej
Summary: It's merely an experiment Hinata-sama." NejiHina!


**Jer-****chan: Helloooo peoples.... ^^ This is another one of my stories, a short NejiHina oneshot that does NOT suck (For once). This came out of a idea I had while I was (OMG) Watching Untouched (which actually has no connection with this what so ever). Actually, I got the idea from this because I was imagining Neji-kun, and Hinata-Sama, being er, curious. So read!**

* * *

An experiment.

An experiment, he had called it. _'Just curious.'_ Was another term he had used as well. Though the main phrase he used was _'This is merely an experiment, Hinata-sama.'_It did nothing to calm either one of their nerves, not that it mattered though. They were already lost in a world of bliss and excitement by the time they had second thoughts, by the time they had realized this was wrong. She already had dug her fingernails into his back, whimpering in his sweat-coated chest as she did so. He was already losing control of himself, unable to keep his hips from grinding against her, placing his mouth over hers and moving his wet, slick tongue against her small one.

Or, Maybe it wasn't _just _an experiment. Maybe it was something more. The way she had buried her face in the crook of his neck as she stuttered out "meaningless" things, shudders of pleasure ripping through her body, the way Neji had responded to her "meaningless" sentences, responding with sweet things, the things _she _wanted to hear. The way his body shuddered as he held on tight to her, murmering her name in the process. His instinct telling him to never let go of her. No, it was simply that he _didn't _want to let go, He _didn't _want her to go.

When Hinata had happened to wake up in the morning, surprise and fear flashed in her violet-white eyes, she had instinctively flinched away from him, sliding out of his arms and snatching her clothes. She held her breath as she tippy-toed out of his room, before dashing towards her room. My, Neji's breath was oddly intoxicating, wasn't it?

Neji had simply smiled when she quietly slid the door closed.

--

It had been quite a few weeks since Neji and Hinata haven't talked, let alone have any contact with each other. Hinata was avoiding him, Neji was becoming very sure if that. He is a genius after all. Well, it didn't really matter now, she had unfortunately gotten a mission with him, and Kiba. Neji had agreed and took the mission with no questions, but Hinata... Was a bit hesitant.

They were walking through the forest, Kiba having a conversation with Hinata, Hinata didn't look like she was quite paying attention to hm though.

Then who, or what was she paying attention about?

They had decided to set up camp early, since they had been walking for a fair amount of hours. The Inuzuka had decided against the idea of course, but Hinata had agreed. She never remained eye-contact with Neji though. It was as if she was embarrassed about something, and as usual the dog man was clueless.

--

The darkness spread through the woods as the sun finally had set, moon replacing the missing space left by the sun. Kiba had already set his sleeping bag on the ground, and, just as Neji had suspected, was already out, snoring softly. Neji 'hmpfed' and rolled his eyes at how fast the boy had fallen asleep. Neji wasn't going to sleep yet though, he had other plans.

--

Hinata was staring up at the roof of her tent, seemingly unable to find sleep. She wasn't tired at all, which was odd for her, she usually found sleep fast, since it gave her relief from the nightmare they proclaimed as her life. Her expression grew confused though as a figure blocked the dim moonlight from coming into the small tent. She instinctively clutched a kunai that had been at her side harder. The young woman had gasped when the figure grasped her wrists. She dropped the kunai.

"N-Nii-san?" She had breathed upon seeing it was just Neji, a very familiar face.

Neji bent his head down lower, black hair covering his face. He breathed in her scent, lightly sucking her neck. He relaxed the grip on her seeing as she didn't struggle against him anymore.

"Enough of experiments, Hinata-Sama. Time for the real thing, ne?"

* * *

**Jer-chan: ::Does happy dance:: I finally finished! It only took 3 hours(Don't ask -.- chores)! Thanks for reading! ^^ Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
